Mi diosa
by Kitty kitsune-chan
Summary: Un día como cualquier otro, Luffy está jugando inocentemente, pero...que pasaría si a causa de un sermón, se despertara dentro de él una extraña calidez por cierta persona del barco? Sabrá él que significa eso? REVIEWS ONEGAI! XD
1. 1 Descubriendo sentimientos

**Mi diosa**

Pareja: Luffy x Nami.

Tipo: Romance.

Resumen: Luffy recuerda los momentos que tuvo con Nami que más le marcaron y empieza a ver a Nami como más que una amiga… como una mujer. Por esto, decide hacer algo para que ella no le vea tanto como un niño y recurre a un viejo amigo (N/A: mal resumen, pero espero que os guste cuando lo leáis).

Capitulo 1 – Descubriendo sentimientos

Una tarde como cualquier otra en el Alma de Merry, Luffy estaba como siempre aburrido, e iba molestando a Zorro queriendo jugar. Este solo quería dormir.

- Vamoooos solo un ratito. No seas aguafiestas… oo

- Que no… zzz… v.v Eh? -.o QUE HACES? O.O

Luffy quería provocar al espadachín para que jugara a pillar con el, así que le quito sus espadas y salio corriendo. Aquí empieza la típica persecución de cazar a Luffy que siempre tenia alguien.

Se metieron en la cocina donde estaba Sanji preparando la comida, como siempre. El moreno reía al ver la cara que tenia Zorro, mientras giraba para esquivar a este, que se le había tirado encima. Al hacer esto, el espadachín cayó encima de Sanji tirando la comida que traía.

- AAAAHHH!!! Es que no puedes tener mas cuidado??!! . – Le gritaba el rubio.

- Pero que quieres que haga si ese descerebrado me ha quitado mis katanas O.ó – Se defendía Zorro.

Miraron hacia la puerta para ver como su capitán estaba muerto de risa agarrandose al marco de la puerta para no caerse. Esto les enfureció, y empezaron a perseguirle nuevamente. Luffy, al ver esto, se puso de nuevo a correr.

Salieron a la cubierta, donde estaba Ussop fabricando municiones para su tirachinas. Luffy paso por encima de el, haciendo que el narigudo se quedara chafado en el suelo encima de los explosivos que tenia en las manos hacia un momento. Cuando se levanto para echarle la bronca a quien le hubiera hecho eso, paso el peliverde por encima suyo, chafándolo otra vez. Un poco mareado, volvió a levantarse, y le volvieron a aplastar, esta vez Sanji.

- Hoy no es mi día… - - Dijo Ussop al explotarle los explosivos, antes de desmayarse.

Arriba, en lo alto del mástil, estaba Robin viéndolo todo muy divertida. Siempre que había una persecución (de Luffy), se ponía allí arriba para ver como lo pasaban mal intentando atrapar a su infantil capitán. Eso era casi todos los días, por supuesto.

Ahora, iban en dirección a los dormitorios, cuando se les cruzo por delante el pequeño Chopper. Fueron tan rápido que le empujaron a un lado, tirando los materiales de medicina que llevaba en las manos.

- Pero que os pasa ahora? – Preguntó el renito.

- Pues que ya están de nuevo detrás de Luffy – Contesto Ussop que acababa de levantarse - A saber que habrá hecho esta vez – Los dos les siguieron.

En los dormitorios, concretamente en el de Nami y Robin, estaba la pelirroja trabajando en un mapa muy difícil. Todo tenia que ser perfecto en sus mapas, así era ella. Era tan perfeccionista en la cartografía, que incluso se podía pasar noches enteras sin dormir hasta que le saliera tan bien como ella quería.

- Que demonios hacen esos ahí fuera? O.ó No me dejan trabajar! Luego les iré a echar la bronca. UFFFF… Venga, solo un poco mas y lo acabo (carita feliz) – Decía ella mientras bostezaba.

Mojo la pluma una vez mas en el tintero, dispuesta a dar los últimos trazos a lo que seria su mejor mapa hasta la fecha, cuando oyó un ruido. Al darse la vuelta, vio a su capitán entrando medio riendo, mientras era perseguido por el resto de la tripulación. Se levanto para recriminarles el haber entrado así, cuando vio que iban hacia ella. Se aparto a tiempo de ser arrollada, pero no se dio cuenta de lo que eso había ocasionado.

Por fin, cogieron a Luffy, y Zorro le quito las espadas. Este no paraba de reírse como idiota, pero paro al ver la cara que tenían todos. Estaban aterrorizados.

- Que os pasa chicos? – Pregunto el inocente capitán.

Ellos no respondieron, y siguieron mirando fijamente a algo. Al ver el silencio de los demás, El moreno miro a donde miraban todos, para ver a Nami arrodillada en el suelo cerca de la mesa derrumbada. Tenía un papel totalmente mojado de tinta en las manos, y la cabeza agachada. Empezó a temblar y se levanto. Esto les asusto aun mas, sabían del mal humor de la pelirroja cuando esta se enfadaba.

Lentamente se giro, mostrándoles una sonrisa forzada, lo cual hizo que les diera un escalofrío. Era una mala señal.

- Chicos… - Dijo ella entonando – A ver, me podéis decir que ha pasado? – Saco sus barras lista para atacar, aun con el papel en mano.

- Esto… o.oU - Dijeron todos a la vez, mientras se echaban para atrás.

- Nada, solo quería jugar un rato – Contesto un feliz Luffy.

- Jugar? Ah claro. Por eso tenéis que hacer tanto ruido, eh? Por eso tenéis que ir molestando eh? POR ESO TENEIS QUE ENTRAR EN LAS HABITACIONES DE LOS DEMAS PARA ARRUINARLES LAS COSAS NO? – Nami estaba fuera de si.

En ese momento se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado, le habían fastidiado un importante mapa.

- Te hemos hecho algo? – Pregunto Luffy sin enterarse de nada.

Nami le miro furiosa. Quería echarse encima de el, pero Robin apareció de repente y la detuvo.

- Tranquila Nami. Yo te ayudare a volverlo a hacer – Le sugirió la morena.

- NO!!! SOLO QUIEREO SABER POR QUE ESTABAN HACIENDO TANTO RUIDO MIENTRAS HACIAN SUS GILIPOLLECES!!!!!

- Todo es culpa de Luffy. El me quito mis espadas para que jugara con el. Si hemos removido todo esto y fastidiado tu mapa, es por culpa suya – Declaro Zorro señalando al moreno.

- Si, pero es que me aburría, y tu no querías jugar… Oye Nami, tampoco es para tanto. Hacer mapas es lo que mejor se te da. Lo puedes volver a hacer, no te cuesta nada o.o

- Si, si. Si supiera el tiempo que ha estado Nami haciendo ese mapa… - Le susurro Ussop a Chopper.

- Luffy… sabes cuanto me ha costado hacer ese mapa? – Pregunto la pelirroja acercándose lentamente al moreno.

- Pues… no se. Un rato?

- 2 MESES PEDAZO DE INUTIL!!!!! NO UN RATO!!! 2 MESES!!! ACASO NO SABES LO DIFICIL QUE ES DE DIBUJAR AQUELLA ISLA QUE VISITAMOS HACE 2 MESES??!!

- Pues… - Luffy no sabía que decir, él no tenía ni idea de hacer mapas, y no sabia si una isla podía ser fácil o difícil de dibujar

- Ahora ya no hay mas vuelta de hoja, será mejor que nos tranquilicemos y vayamos a cenar – Dijo Robin.

En ese momento, todos miraron a Sanji, que se había puesto nervioso.

- Esto… - El rubio no sabia como decir que por culpa de aquella persecución se habían quedado sin comida – No hay.

- QUEEEEE???? LO QUE ME FALTABA!!!!! Déjame adivinar, es por culpa de que estabais persiguiendo a este descerebrado, no? – Pregunto Nami fulminando con la mirada a Luffy.

- Eeehhhh… si. Pero no te preocupes, puedo hacer más, si tenéis un poco de paciencia O.Ou

- Bien, bien, ves y hazla. Los demás, LARGAOS DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ DE MI HABITACION!!! – Les grito Nami ya harta de la situación – Robin, ayúdame a ordenar esto.

Todos corrieron ante tal grito. Y procuraron no hacer nada que molestara a la pelirroja, mientras esta estuviera cabreada con cierto chico con sombrero de paja.

Por otra parte, Luffy se fue a un extremo del barco y se quedo quieto, pensando en lo que había hecho. Nunca había visto a Nami así de enfadada. No sabia por que, pero no le gustaba que su navegante estuviera enfadada con el.

Miro las estrellas (N/A: Si, se había hecho de noche mientras discutían).

- _Que me pasa? Por que siempre que se enfadan conmigo no me afecta mucho y con Nami si? Por que estoy tan… mal? _– Pensaba Luffy.

Así estuvo largo rato. Nami pasó por su lado, y le dirigió al moreno una mirada asesina. Esto le afecto mucho. No sabía por que, pero sintió en el pecho, algo que le molestaba.

Suspiro, no estaba acostumbrado a eso. Y se sintió peor cuando los demás le miraron negando con la cabeza. Que podía hacer?

Decidió irse a dormir sin cenar, no estaba de humor para que le pusieran todavía más mal. A los demás les extraño mucho ese comportamiento, porque su capitán siempre era el primero en sentarse a la mesa para comer, y no pensaban que se hubiera puesto tan mal solo por uno de tantos sermones. Aunque bien pensado, este había sido el peor.

- _Luffy… No se, debería disculparme por haberle gritado tanto. Pero que digo!!! El ha arruinado mi mapa!!! Ese que tanto me había costado… _- Pensaba Nami mirando la trampilla de los dormitorios - _ Pero, no se… Debería hablar con el, tampoco es que vaya a dejar de dirigirle la palabra para siempre. Pero eso lo haré mañana._

Se pusieron a comer, mientras en la habitación de los chicos estaba el moreno bastante pensativo.

_Continuara…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Quería hacerlo un poco mas largo, pero al final me ha salido así de corto, que lastima. Siento mucho si os habéis equivocado al leer los tiempos verbales, pero es que me han dicho que en Fanfiction, las letras acentuadas no salen, y no lo he puesto. Voy a intentar subir lo mas pronto posible el segundo capitulo, así que si os ha gustado, tened paciencia. Reviews onegai.

Capitulo 2 – 

A la mañana siguiente, Nami se levanto pronto y se fue hacia el salón, para ver si podía encontrar tranquilidad para volver a hacer su mapa. En ese momento entro Sanji.

- Hola pelirroja!!! – Dijo con corazoncitos en los ojos – Has dormido bien?

- …

- Que pasa? o.o Ah! Ya se, sigues enfadada por lo de ayer.

- … ò.ó

- Oh, bi-bien, me voy, t-e dejo t-tranquila… - Y se fue marcha atrás.

Nami Pov

_HHHHMMMMM… No me dejaran tranquila? o.ó Uff!! Por que no he empezado a hacer el mapa? Que me pasa? No estoy motivada… v.v Si, será eso!! O.O Mejor lo empiezo otro día. Hoy me dedicare a ver cual es la isla más cercana. Sanji me dijo que a penas quedaba carne, y tendremos que conseguir más._

Voy hacia la puerta, pero me topo con alguien: Luffy. Este siempre por medio ¬¬

- Pero es que no puedes mirar por donde vas? – Le grite enfadada.

- Perdona – Dijo en un susurro y se fue hacia la cocina.

_Uy! Esto no me lo esperaba. Normalmente, pone su mejor sonrisa y se disculpa, para luego marcharse corriendo a por comida. Tanto le habrá afectado lo que le dije ayer? Se que me enfade mas que otras veces, y con razón, pero el nunca se ha puesto así, ni aunque le dijeran algo peor. Bueno, lo mejor será buscar la próxima isla, así seguro que se alegrara._

---------------------------------


	2. 2 Reflexiones

**Mi diosa**

(by: Kitty kitsune-chan)

Pareja: Luffy x Nami.

Tipo: Romance.

Resumen: Luffy recuerda los momentos que tuvo con Nami que más le marcaron y empieza a ver a Nami como más que una amiga… como una mujer. Por esto, decide hacer algo para que ella no le vea tanto como un niño y recurre a un viejo amigo (N/A: mal resumen, pero espero que os guste cuando lo leáis).

**Capitulo 2 – Regresando a casa**

A la mañana siguiente, Nami se levantó pronto y se fue hacia el salón, para ver si podía encontrar tranquilidad para volver a hacer su mapa. En ese momento entró Sanji.

- Hola pelirroja! – Dijo con corazoncitos en los ojos – Has dormido bien?

- …

- Que pasa? o.o Ah! Ya se, sigues enfadada por lo de ayer.

- … ò.ó

- Oh, bi-bien, me voy, t-e dejo t-tranquila… o.oU - Y se fue marcha atrás.

Nami Pov

_HHHHMMMMM… No me dejarán tranquila? o.ó Uff! Por que no he empezado a hacer el mapa? Que me pasa? No estoy motivada… v.v Sí, será eso! O.O Mejor lo empiezo otro día. Hoy me dedicaré a ver cual es la isla más cercana. Sanji me dijo que a penas quedaba carne, y tendremos que conseguir más._

Voy hacia la puerta, pero me topo con alguien: Luffy. Este siempre por medio ¬¬

- Pero es que no puedes mirar por donde vas? – Le grité enfadada.

- Perdona – Dijo en un susurro y se fue hacia la cocina.

_Uy! Esto no me lo esperaba. Normalmente, pone su mejor sonrisa y se disculpa, para luego marcharse corriendo a por comida. Tanto le habrá afectado lo que le dije ayer? Se que me enfadé más que otras veces, y con razón, pero él nunca se ha puesto así, ni aunque le dijeran algo peor. Bueno, lo mejor será buscar la próxima isla, así seguro que se alegrará._

---------------------------------

Nami echó un último vistazo en dirección de donde había ido Luffy, y suspiró. Ya arreglaría las cosas en otro momento, ahora necesitaba despejarse un poco, había acumulado mucha tensión, y eso no era bueno.

Salió a la cubierta, y se apoyó en la barandilla para mirar durante un rato el mar… No sabía por que, pero eso la tranquilizaba, y de verdad que necesitaba hacerlo, porque no sabía ni ella lo que podría haber llegado a hacer.

- _Mira, ahí está tomando el aire mientras que Luffy está en la cocina hecho polvo. Ni siquiera_ _ha probado bocado!_ – Murmuró alguien.

- _Si, pero ten en cuenta lo que ha hecho él, Nami ha estado mucho tiempo trabajando con ese mapa, era su orgullo, y ahora van y se lo quitan _– Murmuró otro.

Vale, esta era la gota que colma el vaso, quienes eran los que estaban hablando mal de ella! Se giró y a quienes vio fueron: Ussop y a Chopper. Estos, al darse cuenta que Nami les estaba mirando, se pusieron a fregar la cubierta de nuevo.

- _Cobardes_ ¬¬ – Pensó Nami – _Uf! Mejor será que me ponga a trabajar a ver si me quito este lío de la cabeza_ v.v

Fue hacía la popa del barco, y se sentó en su tumbona, quizás allí si que podría concentrarse… pero no. Alguien estaba haciendo ruido con las malditas pesas ¬¬. Quien era? Fácil: Zorro Ronoa, quien sino? Solo a él le gustaba entrenar tan a lo bestia, con esas pesas que eran más grandes que él ¬¬U

- Está visto que hoy no trabajo u.ú – Dijo un tanto alterada la pelirroja.

Pero en ese momento, avistó una isla. Miró el mapa y, en efecto, era la siguiente isla de su ruta. Decidió ir ella misma a comunicárselo al moreno, después de todo, el ambiente ya estaba demasiado cargado como para ir dando ordenes, no?

Fue directa hacía la cocina, ignorando las miradas que le lanzaban el narizotas y el reno. Allí, como ya había escuchado, estaba Luffy. Pero era raro, no se estaba atiborrando de comida, sino que tenía el plato apenas empezado y estaba jugando con la cuchara.

- Vamos Luffy, cómetelo todo… Que te pasa hoy? Si siempre tienes hambre! Venga… solo un poco más… - Le decía Sanji que veía raro el comportamiento de su amigo, pero él no hacía caso, y seguía con la vista en el plato. Haciendo círculos con la cuchara.

El rubio vio que allí estaba Nami, así que decidió callar y ponerse a fregar los platos (N/A: Los demás habían desayunado sin Nami), siempre con el oído atento por si tenía que intervenir.

- Esto… capitán – Empezó Nami – estamos llegando a la isla a la que nos dirigíamos.

- Bien… - Contestó Luffy en un murmullo.

El moreno, aún con cabizbajo, salió a la cubierta para observar aquella isla.

Luffy Pov

Tenía que decírmelo así! Por que ha tenido que llamarme "capitán" y no Luffy como siempre? Por que me duele tanto? A que viene esta tristeza de repente? QUE ME PASA! Necesito saberlo… En fin, ahora no puedo hacer nada…

---------------------------------------

- Donde está la isla? – Le preguntó Luffy a Zorro, que ya había dejado su entrenamiento y se había puesto a dormir (N/A: Como siempre… ¬¬U)

- Eh? -.o Ah! Allí… creo v.v – Contestó señalando perezosamente en la dirección que estaba en frente del barco.

- Ah! vale. Hummm… O.O

- Y esa cara Luffy? – Preguntó Chopper.

- E-esa… O.O – No le salían las palabras y estaba temblando.

- No estarás enfermo, no?

Su respuesta fue ser cogido por el moreno y zarandeado como un peluche.

- _Esa enfermedad debe de ser realmente mala…_ o - Pensó Chopper totalmente mareado.

- Ey! A que viene este alboroto? – Preguntó Ussop, pero Luffy no contestaba, estaba bailando de alegría con el mareado Chopper. Un momento! Alegría!

- L-Luffy… que te pasa? – El narizotas no entendía nada, hace solo un momento estaba hecho polvo y ahora… míralo, brincando de alegría. Acaso había vuelto a la normalidad? – No… no puede ser, normalmente hace tonterías, pero no como esa – Reflexionó.

- TE QUIERES CALLAR YA! NO ME DEJAS DORMIR! – Rugió Zorro levantándose.

- Pero mira Zorro! non – Dijo Luffy señalando la isla.

- Si, una isla, y? que pasa con ella? – Preguntó el espadachín.

- Que qué pasa? Esa es la isla donde nací! XD

- Aaahhhh… y?

- Como que "y"? – Dijo Luffy indignado.

- Es una isla como tantas otras…

- No lo es! XP

- Pero mira que llegas a ser insensible marimo – recriminó Sanji que venía secándose las manos con un trapo - Acaso no sabes la felicidad que da regresar a casa? No te ha pasado nunca?

- Hummm… no.

- Tenías ganas de volver regresar a esa isla Luffy? – Preguntó un recuperado Chopper.

- SIIIIIIIIIIIII! XD

- Pues vamos allá

Todos miraron hacía donde había venido esa voz: era Nami, que venía con expresión seria, seguida de Robin, que venía con… bueno, todos sabemos que ella siempre se muestra indiferente, no?

- Vamos, que hay trabajo! – Gritó, a lo que todos se prepararon para desembarcar, excepto Luffy.

Miraba a la pelirroja como debatiéndose si le tenía que decir algo o no. Pero acaso no había sido él quien había arruinado todo su trabajo?

- _Lo mejor será que me disculpe…_ - Pensó el capitán del barco.

Fue hacia Nami, pero, como se lo diría? Estaba avergonzado de su actitud, no estaba nada orgulloso de lo que había hecho, pero aunque quisiera decírselo… no sabía como. Y si le volvía a gritar enfadada?

- _No creo que lo soporte… pero no es mi culpa! Yo no quise arruinarle ese mapa!_

Cada vez estaba más cerca de Nami, que le diría? "Lo siento Nami no era mi intención"? No, demasiado sencillo, o… "perdón por haberte arruinado el mapa, amigos?" Tampoco… esto era realmente difícil. Nunca le había costado, pero ahora…

Ya estaba delante de Nami, y esta se giró a ver que quería, realmente le iba a perdonar? Puede, Nami no es tan mala como dicen, por lo menos no con él. Si, le echaba la bronca muchas veces, pero siempre era más paciente con él que con Zorro, por ejemplo.

- Que quieres? – Preguntó la pelirroja sin rencor en la voz. Uf! Aquello era buena señal para él.

- Esto… Nami…

- Que? – repitió ella.

- Perdona… - Al final había optado por la forma más sencilla de disculparse.

- No es nada – Respondió girando la cabeza.

- _Vaya! Eso ha sido un "si, te perdono" o un "no, vete a paseo"?_ – Pensó Luffy

Por que tenía que hablarle con esa indiferencia? Acaso no le perdonaba de verdad?

- Eso que quiere decir Nami?

- Ay! Pues que te perdono… - Dijo antes de bajar del barco, puesto que ya habían llegado.

Otra vez esa indiferencia, realmente le perdonaba? Decidió mejor no pensar en eso, y bajó del barco, como lo estaba haciendo el resto de la tripulación.

Guiados por Luffy, llegaron al pueblo, y allí cada uno se fue por su camino. Ussop a comprar munición para su tirachinas; Chopper a comprar hierbas curativas, y otras cosas médicas; Sanji a comprar carne (y si veía alguna chica guapa mejor); y Zorro… bueno, él simplemente se fue por ahí a pasear. Solo quedaron Luffy y Nami.

El morena la miró, y e iba a hablar cuando…

- Bueno, yo me voy a comprar unos cuantos trapitos… - Dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia las tiendas de ropa.

Ahora estaba solo, de modo que se encaminó al bar, donde siempre iba cuando estaba aburrido, para que le contaran historias, y de vez en cuando, comer gratis.

Al llegar al bar, todos se giraron hacia él. Muchos eran habitantes del pueblo, otros eran viajeros, pero aún así, Luffy reconoció varios rostros de sus antiguos vecinos.

- Luffy eres tú? – Preguntó la camarera desde detrás de la barra (N/A: Lo siento, es que no me acuerdo del nombre)

- Vaya! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos!

Pasadas 2 horas, después de saludos y felicitaciones por su éxito, Luffy estaba sumido de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

- _Cuando parará este dolor?_ – Pensaba cuando notó que entraba alguien en el bar, pero no le dio importancia – _Que estará haciendo Nami ahora?_

Se sorprendió ante este pensamiento, y que más daba lo que estuviera haciendo? Él no era su guardián, ni nada por el estilo para que supiera en todo momento donde está la chica.

En ese momento alguien se sentó a su lado, pero tampoco hizo caso. Siguió pensando en sus cosas.

- Una botella de ron por favor camarera! – Dijo aquella persona.

Que raro, esa voz le sonaba, y mucho, de modo que le miró.

- Tú…

- Hola Luffy!

_**Continuará…**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Que os ha parecido este capítulo? No es tan bueno como el primero, lo se, pero a ver si puedo hacer algo mejor en el tercero, ok? Prometo que lo intentaré.

Gracias por los reviews que me habéis mandado, me han hecho mucha ilusión, no me esperaba que fuera a recibir todos esos. Me alegra que guste mi historia jeje n.n

Por cierto, si alguien me puede decir como se llama la camarera del bar, lo agradecería. Es que no recuerdo su nombre, y no puedo llamarla todo el tiempo camarera no? Gracias por adelantado n.n

Y ahora a contestar reviews:

**Jhon I "El Bronceado":** Jeje, me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, he intentado que el principio fuera un poco divertido (o bastante como dices tú). Pero no voy a poner humor en todos los capítulos, porque también va a ser romántica la historia, así que… bueno, ya veremos. En cuanto a lo de las actualizaciones, intentaré publicar el segundo capítulo lo más rápido que pueda, pero no se si tardaré mucho o no (el instituto a penas me deja tiempo TToTT) Gracias por el review n.n Xao!

**Gabe Logan:** Vaya, a ti también te gustan los Luffy/Nami? A mi me encantan n.n, y espero que me salgan bien los otros capítulos, que no sean aburridos… porque ahora están en la parte de reflexión, y quizá a la gente no le guste y quieran acción todo el tiempo… Bueno, espero que te haya gustado este segundo capítulo. Xao!

**Leen:** Hola! Que tal? Jeje n.n La verdad es que Luffy aún no va a hacer nada, pero quizá… bueno, mejor que lo leas en su momento, jejeje (Kitty kitsune-chan frotándose las manos). En cuanto a lo de Nami, bueno… ella siempre se enfada, y por que sea Luffy su capitán no quiere decir que vaya a ser menos con él, no? Pero está vez, y se que estas de acuerdo conmigo, Nami lo ha hecho con razón. A ella se le da bien hacer mapas, pero no por eso los ha de hacerlos rápido. Pero en una cosa yo haría lo mismo que tú (que lástima que no esté dentro del manga TT-TT): yo tampoco me enfadaría con Luffy, es que es tan mono ¬ jeje. Bien, me dejo de tonterías y a ver si me pongo a hacer el tercer capítulo. Xao!

**Nakiroe:** En serio piensas que se me da bien? n/n vaya, vas a hacer que me sonroje… jeje aunque la verdad es que yo no lo creo así, pero sienta bien que lo digan… jeje. A mi también me gustan los LuffyXNami, y puede que cuando acabe este haga otro, pero no es seguro. Ya veré que hago. Por el momento te digo lo mismo que antes, que voy a intentar actualizar lo más pronto que pueda. Gracias por leer n.n Xao!

**Arken:** Gracias por el review, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado, aunque este como es (más o menos) de reflexiones, pues queda aburrido. Pero aún así, que sepas que no lo voy a dejar, y voy a intentar poner más emoción, ok? Xao!

**Sonya-chan17:** Hummmm ¬¬# Sandra, ya se que lo haces por animarme, pero con las cosas que dices no me ayudas mucho la verdad. Ya se que me vas a decir que la ha cagado con este capítulo, pero tienes que saber que no todos los voy a hacer igual. Y que en la otra historia no tenga muchos reviews no quiere decir que sea mala, solo es que en esa los protas son secundarios y en esta son los protas de la serie. Ya veré si lo que te dije que voy a poner lo cambio o no, eso lo pensaré un poco, pero si no hago eso, no se que poner ¬¬U. Y de esos fics que tengo en proyecto, ya empezaré poco a poco, aunque yo no doy la única, a ver cuando empiezas los que me dijiste, eh? ¬¬ Bueno, ya hablaremos en el instituto, y me alegro que quieras empezar el de las ladronas non (a ver como me pones a mi que te conozco ¬¬) Xao!

Próximo capítulo: **Reencuentros**

Bueno, ya contestados vuestros comentarios, solo me queda despedirme (obvio, no? ¬¬U). Hasta el próximo capítulo!

_Tania (Kitty kitsune-chan) n.n_

PD: Lo siento, pero esta vez no he podido poner un adelanto del siguiente capítulo, lo siento… n.nU


	3. 3 Reencuentros

**Capítulo 3 – Reencuentros**

- Tú…

- Hola Luffy!! n.n

- SHANKS!!!!! OoO

Frente a él estaba Shanks el pelirrojo, famoso capitán pirata y un viejo amigo del chico de goma. Se encontraba bastante bien y pese a haber pasado los años, no había cambiado nada desde la última vez que se vieron.

Estaba tal y como recordaba Luffy. Vestía un pantalón negro sin bolsillos que contrastaba con la camisa blanca, que por un lado estaba recogida por la falta de su brazo izquierdo. Lucía una sonrisa tan grande como la de Luffy, demostrando así lo mucho que apreciaba el volver a verle.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el moreno se echó encima de él, cayendo los dos al suelo.

- SHANKS!!! XD – Decía Luffy abrazando fuertemente a su amigo.

- Oye, me alegro que de verte a ti también, pero te importaría soltarme? Me estás asixiando x.x

En ese momento se escucharon risas detrás de ellos, y al girarse, Luffy vio al resto de la tripulación de su amigo. Yassop (se escribe así? es el padre de Ussop), Ben Beckman (el de la escopeta) y Lucky Lou (el gordito) eran los que parecían más contentos de verle.

- Hola Luffy - Dijeron ellos, pero él no les escuchaba, estaba por ahí saltando de alegría o.oU

- Veo que continuas como siempre n.nU – Comentó Shanks.

- Ni que lo dudes, ha sido llegar aquí y revolucionar todo – Dijo Makino.

- No me extraña v.vU – Susurró, mirando como Luffy todavía no paraba – Oye Luffy! Me he enterado que ahora eres un pirata muy buscado, cuentame como lo lograste n.n

- Pues…

---------------------------------------------------

Después de unas horas comprando, Nami salía de una tienda de ropa, que a decir verdad, era bantante cara. Pero esta vez, no llevaba una sonrisa en la cara. Estaba pensando en cierto moreno con sombrero de paja.

_- Mejor será que me vaya ya, he comprado demasiado… y bueno, tendré que decirle algo a Luffy, no? v.v Pobre, seguro que le he hecho mucho daño ignorándole, pero es que no puedo mirarle a la cara. Me he portado mal con él, aún así no se como disculparme…_

Pensando en esto estaba Nami cuando se encontró con Sanji. El cual, estaba aún babeando al haber visto a unas chicas en la carnicería (N/A: típico ¬¬U).

- Hola pelirroja!! Sabes? Esta isla es muy grande, he encontrado toda la comida que nos faltaba. Mira! – Dijo enseñándole las bolsas que llevaba en las manos.

- Esto… Sanji… - Empezó un poco cohibida Nami.

- Dime pelirroja – El cocinero volvía a babear con corazoncitos en los ojos, haría cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera.

- Tu crees que he sido muy dura con Luffy? – Al decir esto, agachó la cabeza.

- Pues… - Sanji no sabía que contestar.

Por una parte, pensaba que si que lo había sido, pero por otra, no podía decirle nada que la molestara. Despues de todo, es "su" pelirroja. Aún así, creía que se tendría que disculpar algún día, no? Estaban en el mismo barco, y se verían todos los dias, así que mejor que hubiera buen rollo.

- Creo que te deberias disculpar con Luffy, después de todo, aunque haya fastidiado tu mapa, sigue siendo Luffy, el tío más inocente que he visto en mi vida.

- De veras lo crees? – Preguntó levantando la cabeza.

- Si n.n

- Muchas gracias Sanji!!!

Le dio todas sus bolsas, y se fue a buscarle, tenía que resolver todo esto como fuera. Por una vez, el rubio tenía razón, y por una vez también, sería ella quien le haría caso.

- Cuidame las bolsas!!! – Dijo mientras corría.

- Lo que tu digas o.oU… Hoy tampoco he conseguido nada… v.v Pero con estos favorcitos seguro que me la gano algún día! SI! – No se daba cuenta de que todo esto lo habñia dicho en voz alta, así que todo el mundo le miraba coo un bicho raro n.nU

----------------------------------------------------

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA TABERNA…

- Y así es como he llegado hasta aquí n.n

Luffy les había contado como llegó a ser pirata, como formó su tripulación, y las aventuras que él y sus compañeros pasaron juntos, mencionando por supuesto la cifra de la recompesnsa que había por su captura.

- Vaya, vaya… quien lo iba a decir, jejeje…

- Oye! Que te pensabas? Que no lo iba a conseguir? Soy mejor que tu Shanks n.n

- Si claro… ¬¬

- Grrr ò.ó

- Jajajaja, siempre molestando a Luffy, eh?

- Si, me encanta! Jajaja XD – Dijo acariciandole fuertemente el pelo.

- Pues a mi no me hace gracia ¬¬U

- Venga! Echa un trago conmigo n.n

- No puedo, me tengo que ir ya al barco.

- Tan pronto? ó.ò – Preguntó todo el bar a coro XD

- Si es que seguro que me estan esperando n.n

- Pues vaya, que aburrido… ¬3¬

- Hummm…

- Que pasa? O.o – Preguntó Shanks.

- Por que no…?

---------------------------------------------------

Ya todos habían llegado al barco, y se habian puesto a hacer sus cosas de siempre: Sanji, ponía las cosas que había comprado en la nevera; Ussop, estaba en la cubierta probando su nueva munición; Chopper también estaba guardando sus cosas es el maletín medico (N/A: Que mono está con el maletín n//n); Robin (N/A: Que se me había olvidado mencionar que se había quedado en el barco) estaba mirando al horizonte, tranquila como solo ella puede ser; y Zorro, que se puede decir? Adivinais donde está? Exacto! Durmiendo la mona, como siempre ¬¬U Pero faltaba alguién.

En ese momento…

- Ya estoy aquí!!! non – Gritó alguién.

Todos se giraron a ver quien era, y se fijarón que su alocado capitán no se encontraba solo. Iba acompañado de un hombre pelirrojo, uno con escopeta, uno gordito y otro risueño.

- Escuchad chicos. Estos son amigos mios, y se quedarán una temporada con nosotros n.n

- Encantada de conocerles. Cuales son sus nombres? n.n – Preguntó Robin.

- Se llaman: Shanks, Ben, Lucky y Yassop. Shanks es quien me dio el sombrero de paja non Y por él decidí hacerme pirata – Presentó Luffy muy emocionado.

- O.O

- Que pasa Ussop? O.o – Dijo Sanji que acababa de venir, a tiempo de escuchar la presentaciones.

- E-el… O.O - Decía entrecortado.

- Que?

- EL…!! O.O

- Si, es tu padre n.n – finalizó Luffy.

--------------------------------------------------

Nami había estado buscando por todo el pueblo al chico de goma sin encontrarlo por ninguna parte. Ya no sabía donde buscar, cuando se le ocurrió entrar en el bar. Después de todo, él siempre iba hacia donde hubiera algo e comer.

Entró sin pensarselo dos veces, y repasó con la mirada el lugar. No, allí no estaba. Solo habían borrachos, juerguistas, borrachos, vagabundos … he dicho borrachos?

- _Donde se habrá metido?_ – Pensó.

Después de pensarlo unos minutos, y de darle una bofetada a unos pervertidos, decidió irse al barco. Tal vez se hubiera ido allí y mientras ella buscaba…

--------------------------------------------------

Tras un emotivo reencuenro entre padre e hijo, el ambiente seguía agitado, y ya estaban celebrando que estaban todos reunidos.

En ese momento…

- Que pasa aquí? – Esa voz…

Era Nami. Al instante, los tripulantes del "sonbrero de paja" se quedaron callados, cosa que extrañó a Shanks, el cual miró a Luffy como pidiendo saber que pasa. Vio que este, estaba con la cabeza agachada, pero mirando de reojo a la chica. Ese comortamiento era raro en él. Que le pasaba?

- Nami… – Empezó Sanji – Estos son unos amigos de Luffy, y este es el padre e Ussop.

- Ahhh… bienvenidos – Dicho esto, se dirigió a su habitación.

Todos suspiraron con alivio, lo peor ya había pasado, pero por que se había ido tan rápido?

Shanks volvió a mirar a Luffy, y pudo ver que todavía seguía con la mirada puesta en la puerta por donde se había ido la chica. En seguida se dio cueta que el problema que tenía la tripulación y su amigo en especial, era con esa chica.

- Esto… donde está el baño? – Preguntó el pelirrojo.

- Pasando la cabina del timñon, a la derecha – Explicó Chopper.

- Gracias – Dijo antes de irse hacía allí, pero cuando no miraba nadie, se escabulló hacía las habitaciones.

-------------------------------------------------

EN LA HABITACION DE NAMI…

- _Mierda!! Con tanta gente no puedo decirselo! Por que habrá tenido que estar acompañado en justo cuando decido decirselo? _– pensaba Nami. Ella era demasiado orgullosa, de modo que si tenía que disculparse, lo haría a solas con esa persona.

Se dirigió a su escritorio, dispuesta a hacer de nuevo el mapa, cuando tocaron a la puerta.

- _Espero que sea Luffy_ – Pensó – Adelante!

Vio como entraba el hombre pelirrojo de antes, y tuvo que retener un suspiro de decepción. Ya se verá luego… ahora tendrá que ver que quiere, y por que no está con los otros.

- Que quieres?

- Pues verás… tus amigos me han contado como se hicieron miembros de la banda, y pensaba que si tu me podrías contar como lo hiciste tu – Dijo él – _espero que no me pregunte el por que no me lo han dicho ellos, porque es una excusa muy mala…_

- Espera y te cuento… - Se agachó para coger unos papeles que había debajo de la mesa amontonados.

Fue en ese momento que Shanks vio en el pecho de Nami… un colgante (N/A: Que malpensada es la gente… ¬¬U) Se quedó como congelado, al verlo, sin decir nada más, se dio la vuelta y se fue por donde había venido sin ni siquiera despedirse de Nami.

- Uy! Pero que le pasa a este? O.o

Los demás vieron como el pelirrojo venia con rostro pensativo, así que les extrañó, pero no dijeron nada.

- Chicos nos vamos! – Ordenó él.

- Que??!!! Por que??!! - Dijeron todos, en especial Luffy.

- Porque si!!!

Sus tres tripulantes, por temor a que se enfadara, le siguieron sin rechistar…

_**Continuará…**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Perdón por haber tardado tanto en publicar este capítulo n.nU Es que últimamente no he tenido tiempo para escribir por culpa de los exámenes TT-TT Pero da igual, el caso es que ya está n.n

No me gusta del todo como me ha quedado, no está tal y como hubiera querido, pero espero que os guste. Acepto críticas, todo con tal de mejorar.

Gracias por los reviews, me animan mucho:

**Aya Igarashi:** Bueno, en este capítulo se desvela quien es aquel que se sienta al lado de Luffy. Como puedes ver es Shanks n.n Si te digo la verdad, cuendo ideé el fic, estaba dudando si poner al hermano o al pelirrojo, pero luego pensé en lo que te dije y pensé que mejor le ponía en ese momento. Ya se que mis capítulos son cortos, pero es que me gusta así, porque de otra forma, acabaría pronto, y no quiero eso. Nos vemos. Dew wappa!!

**Jhon I "El Bronceado":** Gracias por decirme el nombre de la camarera, en serio que no me acordaba de su nombre XP jeje. Estaba preocupada por si este capítulo me salia mal, pero me alegra que te haya gustado n.n Nos vemos. Xao!! non

**ale:** Pues no se si Shanks te parecerá interesante, pero si te digo la verdad, me has dado una idea para poner más adelante. Me alegro que te guste. Xao!!

**sonya-chan17:** Espera!! One minute!! Tiempo muerto!! QUEEE??!! Me estás mintiendo O.o Como te va a gustar mi fic si a ti no te gusta la serie??!!! Ha llegado el apocalipsis T-T Jeje. Bueno, bromas a aparte, me lo tomo como un halago, viniendo de ti XD La verdad es que me sorprendió ver ese review tan largo, de ti para mi (porque normalmente te pones a escribirlo cuando te acabas de levantar ¬¬U y solo escribes algo largo para Yu Yu Hakusho) Pero dejemos eso, y espero que te haya gustado el 3º capítulo, y no te decepcione. Ya me contarás otro dia en el instituto. Dew wappa!!

**Leen:** No sabía que iba a enganchar el fic, aunque fuera un poco, pero mejor así n.n Tu intriga ha quedado solucionada al principio, te sorprende que fuera Shanks? La verdad es que creo que se me veía venir n.nU jeje. Pero espero que no se haya hecho pesado, eso es lo último que quisiera. Corté en ese momento el capítulo porque así quedaba más intriga, y por lo queveo ha resultado XD Bueno, no me enrollo más. Xao!!

**Nakiroe:** Naki-chan!! Hola!! Jeje, pues no. No es el hermano. Mucha gente me ha preguntado sobre si será el hermano, pero y la verdad es que lo pensé (como ya he dicho antes, me repito mucho n.nU) pero la verdad es que me decidí por Shanks n.n Gracias a ti también por decirme el nombre de Makino, me estaba quebrando la cabeza intentando recordarlo. Nos vemos. Xao wappa!!

**Eamane:** Anda, me lo has leido! Jeje, que bien que te haya gustado n.n Ves como si… y tu me decias que no. Es que no puede ser contigo… jejeje. Espero que me deigas tu opinión de este capítulo. Dew wappa!!

**Gabe Logan:** Tienes razón, me lo voy a tener que tomar a mi ritmo, porque si no me voy a estresar, y me saldrá mal. Gracias por tu comentario. Nos vemos. Xao!!

**DragFire:** Por ahora no le va a hacer mucho caso Nami a Luffy, solo querrá arreglar las cosas, pero ya veremos luego si piensa igual XD Gracias por el comentario. Xao!!

Próximo capítulo: **El pasado de Shanks**

Nos vemos. Xao!!

_Tania (Kitty kitsune-chan)_


	4. El pasado de Shanks 1ª parte

**Capítulo 4 – El pasado de Shanks (1ª parte)**

- Por que nos hemos ido capitán? o.o – Preguntó Yassop.

- … o.ó

- Le ocurre algo? O.o – Se interesó Lucky.

- Dejadle en paz – Aconsejó Ben, que ya sabía que esas cosas podrían molestar al pelirrojo. En ese momento los demás se callaron.

Aún así, seguían pensando en el por que de la actitud repentina del pelirrojo, nunca había actuado así, tan extraño, ni siquiera cuando bebía! Estaba claro que ahí pasaba algo.

Llegaron a su barco, y Shanks se fue directo a su camarote, cerrando con un portazo, dando a entender así que no quería que le molestaran. Se dejó caer en la cama y mirando a la nada, empezó a pensar en lo que había visto.

- Ese collar… - Murmuró antes de sumirse en sus recuerdos.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\FLASH BACK///////////////////

- Vayamos a aquella isla! non

Una tarde de verano, en la cubierta de un barco pirata, se encontraba un joven pelirrojo sonriendo alegremente al descubrir una nueva isla.

- Capitán, de verdad cree que debemos ir a una de las islas protegidas por la Marina? Es muy peligroso, recuerde que somos pocos – Comentó uno de los piratas.

- No seas aguafiestas ¬3¬, vamos a la aventura, no? XD

- ¬¬Uuu…

Cuando llegaron a la isla, el primero que desembarcó fue el pelirrojo, el cual en esos momentos estaba muy alegre. Hacía poco que era capitán, y ya había conseguido a 10 hombres de confianza, pero ninguno de ellos tan cercano a él como Ben Beckman, al cual reclutó primero. Los demás le siguieron después de bajar la bandera, no era como para darles razones para que les hundieran el barco, en caso de que la Marina estuviera allí…

- Capitán, según el mapa, estamos en la pequeña y pacífica isla Destiny – Informó el navegante de a bordo – Seguramente es por eso que la Marina la protege, al ser tan pequeña, sería fácil de conquistar o de arrasar.

- Aaahhh… vamos a conocerla! n.n (N/A: Creo que en esto se parece mucho a Luffy u.uU)

- -.-Uuu…

Visitaron todo el pueblo, y cuando ya iban a volver para descansar un poco, escucharon unos gritos femeninos. Intrigados por saber de donde procedían, se dirigieron hacían donde venían dichos gritos, pero al doblar la esquina, una chica chocó con Shanks.

- Ay! Perdón tengo prisa ó.ò – Y continuó corriendo.

- NO HUYAS LADRONA!!! XO

Se acercaba un hombre furioso, que al parecer estaba persiguiendo a alguien, porque miraba en todas direcciones.

- Vosotros! Habéis visto a una niñata por aquí?!! Ò.Ó

- No, por que? Ha pasado algo? – Preguntó Shanks.

- Esa perra ha robado un informe que tenía que enviar a la Marina!!! ò.ó

- Era tan importante? ¬¬

- QUE SI ERA IMPORTANTE??!!!!! Todo lo que tenga que ver con la Marina es importante!!! (N/A: Aquí podemos ver a un perrito faldero ¬¬)

- Pues lo siento, pero no te podemos ayudar.

- Entonces no me entretengáis más!! XO – Y siguió buscando a la chica.

- ¬¬#

Pese a la irritante situación que acababan de pasar, les rugieron las tripas que indicandoles que tenían hambre, así que el joven capitán pirata pensó que ya era hora de irse a comer, de modo que fueron todos a un bar que había cerca de allí. No era muy grande, ni tampoco muy acogedor, pero por lo menos iban a poder comer, no? n.nU

Shanks se acercó a la barra, donde había una chica agachada ordenando unas botellas, a pedir comida y bebida para todos…

- Perdona, nos puedes atender? n.n

- Claro! – Dijo la camarera levantándose.

Shanks se sorprendió al volver a ver a la chica que estaban persiguiendo. Al parecer trabajaba allí, y se la veía nerviosa al tener enfrente al chico que ella creía que "se había ido de la lengua" contando cosas sobre ella, y eso que no sabía que eran extranjeros. No podía evitar pensar así (y por lo tanto equivocarse) cuando estaba nerviosa.

- Esto… yo… ó.ò – Empezó, se le notaba que no se encontraba muy a gusto con la situación, estaba temblando!

- No te preocupes, no trabajamos para la Marina n.n– La tranquilizó Shanks.

- Bueno, la verdad es que nunca os había visto por aquí… quienes sois?

- Me llamo Shanks, y este es mi grupo de…

No acabó la frase, porque uno de sus tripulantes le había dado una leve patadita para que no hablara de más. Aun no sabían si podían confiar en esa chica, aunque no fuera de la Marina.

- Me disculpas un momento? n.nU – Dijo Shanks mientras le tiraban del brazo para hablar a solas con él.

- Claro… o.oU

Se lo llevaron a un rincón del bar, y allí, empezaron a cuchichear con el pelirrojo.

- No podemos hablar con ella con esa confianza, es que no lo ve? ¬¬ - Decía uno de ellos.

- Y eso por que si se puede saber? O.o

- Ay capitán! Se supone que somos piratas, que casi nadie simpatiza con nosotros, no cree que seria peligroso que se supiera que un grupo, por pequeño que sea, está en la isla? ¬¬ - Preguntó otro.

- Tienes razón, mejor no hablamos de eso por el momento, pero sigo pensando que es de confianza, mira que carita que tiene! non

Todos miraron a la chica, que en ese momento estaba cortando carne, y se había ensuciado toda de sangre. Una visión no muy agradable de ver…

- Esto… si… lo es… ¬¬U

Aclarado esto, se acercaron a ella para continuar charlando, y de paso para ver si podían comer algo por fin. Ella, al ver las caras de hambre que traían todos, se apresuró a sacarles comida, que rápidamente le quitaron de las manos y se fueron a las mesas a devorar los platos. Shanks, sin embargo, se sentó en la barra a comer mientras hablaba con ella.

- Perdona…

- Gracias por no haberme delatado, me has hecho un gran favor n.n – Le interrumpió ella.

- Y tu como sabes que no lo hemos hecho? O.o

- Fácil! Con esas cara tan inocente que llevas, parece que no hayas matado ni una mosca en tu vida n.n – Dijo sin saber la cantidad de hombres que "ese chico inocente" había matado.

- Ah! vale… Por cierto, es verdad que le has robado a ese hombre un informe para la Marina?

- Era necesario!!! ò.ó

- Y eso por que?

- Nuestro pueblo es pacífico gracias a la Marina que nos protege, pero… a cambio tenemos que pagarles un precio muy alto. Debido a esto, no nos queda mucho dinero para nosotros, y poco a poco nos estamos arruinando v.v

- Y esto que tiene que ver con el informe? O.o

En ese informe se contaba el estado de toda la isla, y si se enviaba y se daban cuenta de nuestra pobreza… no querrán protegernos más… ú.ù

- Entiendo… pero no se puede hacer nada?

- No…

- …

- Ya tenéis donde dormir esta noche? – Preguntó la chica para animar un poco el ambiente que se había formado.

- Pues dormiremos en nuestro barco.

- No preferís quedaros alojaros aquí? n.n

- Pues… cuanto cobras?

- Si el problema es e dinero, os puedo hacer un descuento n.n

- Esto… bien, nos quedamos.

- Seguidme, os acompañaré a vuestras habitaciones. (N/A: Es de esos típicos bares que en la parte de arriba tienen una especie de posada para los viajeros)

- Gracias, esto…

- Ryoko, mi nombre es Ryoko n.n

- n.n

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ FIN DEL FLASH BACK///////////////////

Shanks salió de su ensimismamiento cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta. Había esperado que entendieran que no quería que le molestaran, pero al parecer no lo habían entendido aún. Se levantó a abrir para saber a que querían, y resultó ser Lucky Lou que le traía comida.

- Esto… capitán, pensé que le apetecería comer algo

- Me ves con cara de querer comer ahora? ¬¬ - Contestó Shanks de mala manera.

- No, pero a veces comer alivia las penas…

- Eso será para ti ¬¬

- Bueno… ó.ò

- Vete, y diles que no me molesten más, que quiero pensar un rato u.ú – Y dicho esto, dio un portazo de nuevo.

- Esto… vale o.oU

El pelirrojo se dirigió de nuevo a la cama, y se sentó adentrándose otra vez en esa época de su pasado.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\FLASH BACK///////////////////

Pasó el tiempo desde que Ryoko y él se conocieron, cada vez eran más amigos y se confiaban más cosas el uno al otro, Shanks incluso llegó a contarle a ella que eran piratas, pero ella no le dio importancia. Cualquier cosa antes que ser uno de los estúpidos arrogantes de la Marina. Pero lo que no sabía, era que él empezaba a sentir algo por ella…

Un día, Ryoko salió del bar por la noche, para ir a recoger la mercancía que le llegaba para su negocio. Lo que esta vez no contaba era que el tipo que se la traía era un nuevo trabajador, y no parecía tener buena pinta.

- Hola, que pronto habéis venido esta vez n.nU – Comentó ella. Normalmente se la traían alrededor de las 12 de la noche, pero en ese momento eran aún las 11 y 10 minutos.

- Pues creo que nos merecemos un premio – Dijo uno de los hombre mirándola lascivamente.

- Eh! No me toquéis!! – Chilló al ver como uno le había tocado el culo.

- Nos vas a recompensar chica.

- NO!!! – Le dio a uno que le tapaba el paso una patada en sus partes nobles, y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

Estaba aterrada, corría y corría lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas mientras gritaba esperando que la ayudaran, pero no sabía a donde ir. Si iba al bar, se lo destrozarían y encima abusarían de ella. Que podía hacer?

Sin querer, llegó a un callejón sin salida, en donde la habían acorralado. Esos tipos se fueron acercando a ella, mirándola con aire de superioridad, y una mezcla de odio y deseo por parte del adolorido al que había golpeado.

Cuando ya los tenía casi encima, gritó por última vez, y sintió que alguien se ponía delante de ella a modo de protección. Al abrir los ojos, vio que era…

…Shanks…

_**Continuará…**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uf!! Por fin he podido publicar!!!!! Ya tocaba… jejeje Por culpa de tantos exámenes no he podido actualizar antes. Gomen XO

Este capítulo, lo he dedicado exclusivamente al pelirrojo, porque tenía que poner una explicación al por que se había ido de esa forma del barco, pero eso, en realidad, lo voy a poner en el siguiente capítulo, que también será casi exclusivo de Shanks.

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, pero no voy a decir adelantar nada sobre lo que pasará (que mala soy… Jojojo)

Ahora a contestar a los reviews n.n:

**Jhon I "El Bronceado":** Si, se va poniendo interesante cada vez más, y poco a poco voy a ir dando pistas de otras cosas. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Gracias por el comentario. Nos vemos n.n

**Lenn:** Bueno, pues en esta vez no te vas a poder enterar del por que se va ni porque lleva Nami bisutería hasta el próximo capítulo, pero creo que con este doy algunas pistas, jejeje. También, creo que no hay mucha intriga al final, porque se supone que ya se prevé lo que va a pasar, no? Que lástima, esta vez no e podido sorprender mucho T.T, bueno, da igual, ya veremos luego. Xao!! n.n

**Gabe Logan:** Pues aquí me tienes, perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, es que no he tenido tiempo hasta hoy. Gracias por tu comentario, espero que te haya gustado el 4º capi también. Adiós n.n

**ale:** Sí, como lo oyes, me diste una idea, pero por ahora no te puedo decir que es, cuando avance más la trama del fic (bastante ¬¬U) ya verás a que me refería, te lo diré, ok? n.n Y como ya dije antes, descubrirás porque se fue del barco pronto. Xao!! n.n

**DragFire:** Jeje, es cierto, en la serie no sale, es una cosa que me invento yo, pero lo hago por una razón en especial. Ya verás!! XD jejeje… Me alegra que te haya gustado. Espero que también te guste este (madre mía como me repito!! ¬¬Uuu)

**Nakiroe:** Solo te puedo a contestar por ahora a una cosa: Nami lleva bisutería desde que se le metió en la cabeza esa idea a la loca autora de este fic XD No es para tanto que conteste a los reviews, me gusta hacerlo, y así añadir cosas que quiero decir, agradecer por los comentarios, etc… Por cierto: "Hola inner!!" jeje, se que es una tontería pero me moría por hacerlo n.n (caída al estilo anime). Me dejo de tonterías (ahora en serio) y espero que te haya gustado esta vez también el capí (no si cuando digo yo que me repito… ¬¬Uuuu) Dew wappa!!! n.n

**Spe Metallium:** A ti también te gusta Shanks!!! Yo lo adoro!!! XD Algún día haré un fic solo de él, jeje, pero no lo esperes pronto n.nU jeje. Besitos para ti también n.n

**Eri mond licht:** Claro que lo voy a continuar, no se si pronto la verdad, pero te aseguro que aunque tarde un tiempo en actualizar, no voy a abandonar el fic. Gracias por el comentario. Nos vemos!! n.n

**lady night:** Jejeje, me alegra que te haya gustado, pues aquí tienes la actualización, espero que te guste (otra vez no!!!! XO)

Por fin he acabado de contestar a los reviews, si no lo hacía pronto, me iba a estallar la cabeza de tanto que me repito algunas veces. Sin más que añadir, os veo en el siguiente capítulo. Adios!!! non

_Tania (Kitty kitsune-chan)_


	5. El pasado de Shanks 2ª parte

**Capítulo 5 – El pasado de Shanks (2ª parte)**

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\CONTINUACIÓN DEL FLASH BACK///////////////////

_- SHANKS!!! – Gritó Ryoko medio sorprendida medio contenta._

_Él llevaba una cara muy sombría, de esas que dicen "no me toques las narices que llevo un mal día". Tenía los puños apretados, y se le notaba que estaba en tensión, esa… no era una buena señal para sus enemigos a la hora de luchar._

_- Pero este tío quien coño es? De donde ha salido este imbécil? – Preguntó con burla uno de los agresores._

_- Debe ser simplemente un debilucho que se quiere hacer el héroe. JAJAJAJA!!! – Comentó otro._

_Pero el tercero de ellos, fue tan inconsciente de acercarse a ese "debilucho" y… fue un gran error para él n.n_

_- Oye, por qué no te vas y nos dejas a solas con la chica? – Dijo mientras alargaba una mano para empujar a Shanks._

_El pelirrojo, rápidamente la cogió y se la dobló, causando que ese tipo se quejara de dolor y quedara inmovilizado. (N/A: La técnica es un poco del tipo Jackie Xan n.nU) Solo tuvo que apretar un poco más y le rompió el brazo._

_- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!_

_- EH TU!!! QUE LE HAS HECHO A NUESTRO COLEGA??!!!_

_Shanks, que aun no había hablado, levantó la cabeza dejando ver sus ojos tras el pelo, y parecía una visión realmente imponente, puesto que dieron un paso hacía atrás. Al hablar, lo que dijo lo expresó tranquilamente, pero con un tono de autoridad._

_- Marchaos…_

_- Pero tu de que vas??!!! Hieres a nuestro amigo y crees que te vas a ir de rositas?!!_

_- HE DICHO QUE OS MARCHEIS!!!! ÒoÓ – Rugió Shanks ahora cabreado de verdad._

(N/A: Lo siento, no se me dan bien las escenas de lucha, por eso voy a omitir la pelea n.nU)

_A partir se ese momento solo se oyeron golpes, gritos, quejidos… que Ryoko, por miedo, no vio al ponerse las manos en la cara. Siendo así, no supo quien los propinaba. Pero después de un rato, se dejaron de oír, y ella, con cierto temor, bajó las manos, y lo primero que vio fue a Shanks de pie al lado de uno de ellos, respirando agitadamente. Al notar que le miraban, Shanks se giró, y la miró con una gran sonrisa._

_- He ganado n.n_

_- Shanks!!! – Ella corrió hacia él y le abrazó llorando, había pasado un mal momento, y si no fuera por él, la hubieran violado entre esos tres hombres._

_- Tranquila, como puedes ver, yo estoy bien, y no he permitido que te tocaran, así que no tienes que preocuparte más por eso – Dijo acariciándole la cabeza a ella._

_- He tenido mucho miedo!! TToTT_

_- Lo se pero ya todo ha acabado, necesitas dormir, ya verás como mañana te encuentras mejor – Al decir esto, le depositó un tierno beso en la cabeza, causando que ella, parase de llorar y se sonrojara hasta las orejas._

_- Shanks… AAAHHH!!!_

_- Que pasa??!! O.OU – Preguntó alarmado._

_- Te han herido!! – Dijo señalándole las heridas que tenia en brazos, piernas y en la cara._

_- Ah eso! Bah, no le des importancia, es que resulta que iban armados con navajas, pero las heridas no duelen, tranquila, solo son superficiales n.n_

_- Pero aun así te tengo que curar!! Ven conmigo!_

_Fueron al bar, y allí, le llevó hasta la habitación de ella en donde tenía el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Le hizo sentarse en la cama, y rebuscó entre las cosas hasta encontrar las vendas, tiritas, tijeras, algodón y, jeje, para mala suerte del pelirrojo… alcohol._

_- De que es esa botella? – Preguntó inocentemente viéndola sacar del botiquín._

_- Alcohol por supuesto n.n_

_Shanks hizo un calculo: alcohol + heridas AU! Eso no le gustaba nada ¬¬U_

_- Ven aquí_

_- No ¬¬U_

_- Que vengas_

_- No ¬¬Uu_

_- Que vengas!! ò.ó_

_- NO!! ToT_

_Y así estuvieron durante largo rato hasta que pudo curarle con el alcohol._

_- Ves como no ha sido para tanto? n.n_

_- Que no ha sido para tanto dice ¬¬ - Murmuró él._

_- Decías algo? O.ó_

_- No nada n.nU – Ella le asustaba, cosa que los tipos de antes no habían conseguido._

_- Por cierto… Shanks…_

_- Que pasa? O.o – Se extrañó de verla de pronto tan cohibida y nerviosa, que sería lo que le iba a decir?_

_- Esto… por que viniste a salvarme?_

_- Eeehhh… yo… - Ahora el que estaba nervioso era él._

_No podía ocultarlo durante más tiempo, tenía que decirle lo que sentía, que siempre la vigilaba cuando se iba sola a recoger la mercancía de noche, que no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño, que… que… la amaba!_

_- Esto…_

_- Dime o.o_

_- Yo… lamentablemente, no soy bueno para las palabras en estas situaciones u.uU_

_- Que situaciones? O.o_

_- Mejor que te lo demuestre._

_- El qu… - Ryoko no pudo acabar de hablar, porque él le había dado un beso que la había echado hacía atrás a la cama con el pelirrojo encima. Ella, al fin lo comprendió, y se dejó llevar._

**ADVERTENCIA: A partir de aquí, hay escenas de LEMON, es decir, de sexo. Por lo tanto, a quienes no les guste leer ese tipo de cosas, que pasen hasta la parte en la que acaba la escena, donde lo señalizo.**

_Sellaron sus labios en un apasionado pero a la vez suave y tierno beso, lleno de sentimientos que sentían el uno por el otro._

_El beso era tranquilo, no querían romper la magia de ese momento, pero no pudo ser por mucho tiempo. Shanks rozó con su lengua los labios de Ryoko, pidiendo que le dejara entrar, y ella soltó un pequeño gemido de placer, y entreabrió los labios para dejar entrar a esa inexperta lengua._

_Después de besarse durante unos cinco minutos, se separaron para coger aire y se miraron a los ojos, felices de lo que por fin habían conseguido._

_Se besaron otra vez, y Shanks la abrazó por la cintura, sintiendo el calor de sus cuerpos. Ryoko no podía estar mejor, se sentía en las nubes, junto al chico que la miraba cálidamente en ese mismo momento._

_Parecía que ella disfrutaba de esos besos que le daba por el cuello y las caricias que le daba por debajo de la camisa… O.o Un momento!!! POR DEBAJO DE LA CAMISA??!!!_

_- Shanks qué estas haciendo? – Preguntó apartando su mano._

_- Quiero demostrarte que solo te quiero a ti – Respondió besándole en los labios._

_- S-Shanks, n-no estarás p-pensando en… - Balbuceó totalmente nerviosa, ni que decir de roja._

_- Venga… grrrrrrrr… - Empezó a ronronear, y eso la excitó._

_Volvió a ronronear, pero esta vez en la oreja. Vaya que se ha dado cuenta en seguida que le gustaba!! Eso fue lo que la decidió a seguir su juego._

_La pasión les podía, y empezaron a desvestirse mutuamente. Él posó sus manos en sus pechos, le estaba gustando acariciarlos._

_- Anda! Que blanditos!!! n///n – Pensaba el pelirrojo manteniendo sus manos "ocupadas"._

_Bajó las manos y empezó a subirle la camiseta, despacio, para poder disfrutar del roce de sus dedos con la piel de ella._

_Ryoko, no se quedó corta, y cogió el cinturón de Shanks empezando a desanudarlo. Tenía muchas ganas de ver ese cuerpo tan bien formado._

_Cuando ella quedó solo con el sujetador en la parte de arriba, él no pudo resistirse más ante tal visión, y se lo quitó también para besar acaloradamente sus pechos. Empezó a lamer y mordisquear el pezón izquierdo, lo cual hizo que ella se arqueara de placer y soltara un gemido de placer. Después, le dio el mismo tratamiento al otro._

_La chica intentaba quitarle la camisa, a la vez que le daba hambrientos besos, pero de lo impaciente que lo hacia, no lo lograba, y tuvo que quitársela él mismo. El pelirrojo le quitó a ella el pantalón y las braguitas y se lamió los labios con sensualidad, buscando excitar a su chica. Ya la tenia totalmente desnuda frente a él._

_Ryoko se derretía de pensar que ella era la primera que iba a tener a Shanks, y que él iba a ser el primero en tenerla a ella, lo cual la ruborizaba. Cambió de posición, ahora ella estaba encima de él y le veía mejor._

_Vio su pecho y lo besó con sensualidad, excitándose más cada vez que sacaba un gemido de la boca del "inocente" pirata. Siguió su camino de besos, hasta que llegó al pantalón, tiró de él con impaciencia y se concentró en el miembro del pelirrojo. Primero besó la punta, cosa que hizo que fuera Shanks el que se arqueara esta vez. Lamió toda la erección para después meterla entera en su boca._

_Shanks no se contuvo, y gimió fuertemente. Realmente lo hacía bien, le estaba gustando._

_- __¡Ahhh...! __Ry…Ryoko… sigue…sigueee… Nhh... – Gemía él pidiendo más._

_Ryoko no lo pensó dos veces se puso a jugar con sus testículos. Shanks se estaba volviendo loco._

_- AAAHHH!!! Siiii… Aaaahhhh… más…_

_Notaba que estaba llegando, y cuando lo hizo, soltó un sonoro gemido._

_- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! RYOKOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!_

_Después de desahogarse, Shanks volvió a invertir posiciones, y estuvo de nuevo arriba. La besó de nuevo con hambre._

_- Estas preparada? – Preguntó él._

_- Sí, hazme tuya ya – Respondió ella totalmente extasiada._

_Shanks la agarro por las caderas y la penetró de una sola vez para no hacerle tanto daño. Ryoko no se contuvo y gritó de dolor, realmente dolía._

_El pelirrojo la besó y acarició buscando calmarla, esperando que ella le diera permiso para seguir. No tardó mucho en pasar, y empezó a introducirse en ella poco a poco. Dolía, pero al poco se transformó en placer, y empezó a mover las caderas al ritmo de su amante._

_El ritmo era lento, pero no tardó mucho en acelerar penetrándola más rápida y fuertemente. Estaban en la gloria. Después de aquellos momentos de dolor, y de pasar a sentir un gran placer, rodeó la cintura de Shanks con las piernas._

_- Más… Aaaaahhhh!! Shaaaanks… Mas… - Gemía ella._

_Esto excitaba cada vez más al pelirrojo, y trataba de llegar mas profundo._

_- Shanks... Ahhh... No... pares..._

_- Ryokooo!!!_

_No aguantaba más, pronto llagaría, y aceleró aún más el ritmo._

_Ambos, llegaron al climax, y por fin se vino en ella. Gimieron fuertemente, y luego, Shanks se desplomó a su lado._

**AQUÍ ACABA LA ESCENA DE LEMON**

_Se besaron otra vez y poco a poco, fueron cayendo dormidos en los brazos del otro, sonriendo tiernamente. Pero cuando él estuvo seguro que Ryoko estaba totalmente dormida, se levantó, se vistió y cogió una navaja antes de volver al callejón en donde se había peleado con esos tipos, y así acabar su trabajo._

_Al día siguiente, en todo el pueblo solo se hablaba de una cosa: la muerte de tres hombres que les habían cortado los testículos._

_Esto llegó a oídos de Ryoko, que estuvo muy confundida, pero al reconocer la descripción de dichos hombres, miró a Shanks, el cual apartó la mirada, pero sonreía maliciosamente._

_Pasó los días, y llegó la hora de marcharse, habían pasado mucho tiempo en la isla Destiny, y ya era hora de volver a alta mar, sino, los tripulantes de la banda de Shanks el pelirrojo se volverían locos e aburrimiento._

_Todos en el pueblo se reunieron para despedirse, puesto que todos habían hecho buenas migas con él al enterarse que había vencido a la Marina, y conseguido que otras partes de dicha se enteraran y quisieran proteger la isla en su lugar. _(N/A: En otro momento ya lo explicaré mejor)

_Shanks buscó con la mirada a Ryoko, pero no la veía por ninguna parte. En ese momento, alguien le tocó el hombro, y al girarse, la vio con lágrimas en los ojos, o por lo menos eso pensaba por el ruidito, porque llevaba un sombrero de paja que no le dejaba ver su cara._

_- No llores, ya verás como nos volvemos a ver._

_- Me lo prometes?_

_- Te lo prometo, y esto es para que recuerdes que siempre pienso en ti – Sacó de su bolsillo una caja y se la dio a Ryoko, la cual estaba estupefacta al verla._

_La abrió con emoción, y lo que vio fue un precioso collar de plata muy fino con un colgante que tenía unas alitas muy monas._

_- Shanks… - Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos otra vez de la emoción._

_- Lo compré un día pensando que este momento llegaría, estas cosas te gustan, no? n.n_

_- Yo… no tengo nada que poder darte u.u_

_- No te preocupes, no me hace falta nada n.n_

_En ese momento, tuvo el sombrero de paja frente a las narices._

_- Y esto? Para que me lo das? O.o_

_- No tengo nada más que ofrecerte, por favor cógelo!_

_Shanks lo cogió y se lo puso, le quedaba perfecto._

_Así es como zarpó mientras el viento les llevaba, y el joven capitán, veía como se alejaba de ella, esperando volver a verla algún día._

_- Capitán, y ese sombrero? – Preguntó uno de los tripulantes._

_- Este sombrero… es muy especial para mi n.n_

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ FIN DEL FLASH BACK///////////////////

- Entonces… eso quiere decir… O.O

TOC TOC TOC

Shanks salió deprisa de la puerta, atropellando a Lucky, que volvía con comida de nuevo, y se fue hacia la barandilla del barco, mirando el barco de Luffy.

- No puede ser… eso quiere decir que esa chica… esa Nami… es MI HIJA!!

_**Continuará…**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uf! No sabía como hacer este capítulo, pero al final he decidido no omitir la parte del LEMON, para aquellos que les guste (morbosos XD).

Como ya os dije, he publicado ahora en vacaciones de Navidad porque antes no he tenido tiempo, y fíjate! Resulta que el último día del año XD jejeje…

Gracias por los reviews, me animan mucho n.n

**DragFire:** SIIIIIIIIIIII!!! XD Lo has adivinado!!! Al final se la lleva al huerto, jejeje. Se ha cabreado porque ella le gusta, y al ver que le iban a hacer daño pues… no ha podido evitar ponerse así, y es que él cuando se enfada… es terrible n.nU Dew!

**Lenn:** De verdad he logrado sorprenderte igualmente? Que bien!!! XD jejeje Ya se que no es normal ver a Shanks en ese estado, pero es comprensible que este así, no? Lo del collar, como puedes ver, se desvela aquí, y es que Nami es hija de Shanks (en mi fic) y… bueno, mejor no cuento más jeje. Adios!

**Jhon I "El Bronceado":** Siento haber tardado, es que no he podido antes. Me alegra que te siga gustando, eso es lo que me propongo n.n En eso de que ya vas cogiéndole la idea… si te refieres a que era el padre de Nami, acertabas jeje. Xao!

**PrincessPrym:** A mi también me gusta la pareja ZorroxNami, y un fic de ellos quiero hacer algún día, pero por ahora te vas a tener que conformar con esta n.nU De todos modos, me alegra que te guste como va la historia, eso me pone happy! Non (uy!! Eso ha sonado muy cursi ¬¬U). Dew!

**Gabe Logan:** Gracias por la comprensión, necesitaba que alguien me lo dijera T-T Espero que te haya gustado también este capítulo n.n Xao!!

**K-oru:** Tranquila, voy a acabar el fic aunque esté mil años para hacerlo, solo es que a veces no puedo hacerlo TT-TT Gracias por el review, y espero poder actualizar pronto. Adios!

Solo me queda decir: FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!!! Espero que os lo paséis bien, y que disfrutéis muco de estas fechas, aunque ya pronto se acaban TT-TT

Xao!!

_Tania (Kitty kitsune-chan)_


	6. El pasado de Shanks 3ª parte

N/A: Este capítulo está dedicado a Nakiroe n.n

**Capítulo 6 – El pasado de Shanks (3ª y última parte)**

- No… no… no puede ser!! Se supone que yo no tengo ninguna hija!!!

En el barco pirata de Shanks el pelirrojo, Ben, Yassop y Lucky no podían dejar de mirar hacia el camarote de su capitán. Desde el día anterior, el pelirrojo gritaba incoherencias sobre que tenía una hija, pero… como podía ser? Siempre han estado solos, sin la única compañía que la de los otros hombres dentro de la tripulación.

- Se estará volviendo loco? O.o – Preguntó Lucky – Desde que vinimos del barco de Luffy que está muy raro. Incluso rechazó la comida.

- No todos somos como tú… ¬¬U

- A que te refieres con eso Yassop? ò.ó

- Me refiero a que no todos somos tan tragones ¬¬

- Retira eso!! XO

- Callaos ya!! – Ordenó Ben – No veis que tenemos que averiguar que está pasándole al capitán? No podemos ponernos a pelear ahora!!

En ese momento la puerta del camarote se abrió, y de ella salió Shanks con cara neutra, no se notaba que hasta momentos antes había estado gritando. Se acercó a las escaleras y empezó a bajar por ellas. Tras este momento de quietud, por parte de los tres tripulantes, se levantaron de golpe y fueron hacia la barandilla del barco.

- Capitán, A donde va?! – Preguntó Yassop.

- Tranquilos, solo voy a dar un paseo – Contestó el pelirrojo antes de acabar de bajar.

- No se irá a tirar al mar verdad? ¬¬U – Susurró Lucky a Ben.

- ¬¬U… Venga, tenemos que pensar en algo… - Dijo Ben sentándose encima de un barril.

- A ver, antes de nada hay que averiguar si el capitán ha estado con alguna chica, porque no es normal que hable de una hija sin haber… ya me entendéis – Fue entonces cuando Yassop miró a Ben con los ojos muy abiertos, como si se le hubiera encendido una bombilla en la cabeza – Oye! no dijiste hace unos años que el capitán estuvo deprimido durante un tiempo por la muerte de una amiga?

- Es cierto!!! Tú le conoces desde más tiempo que nosotros, debes saberlo. Que pasó? – Lucky se sentó más cerca de Ben para oír el relato.

- Bueno, en realidad no era una amiga, era su novia. Veréis…

-------------------------------------------------

Paseando por la arena se encontraba Shanks cabizbajo pensando en sus cosas, con expresión deprimida. Caminaba arrastrando los pies pensando en algún ser especial para él… La pregunta era: por que estaba así?

- Ryoko… v-v – Suspiró de repente. Pensaba en su querida novia, la cual había tenido que abandonar para continuar su camino de pirata – Por que tuviste que morir?

Nunca se había sentido así, siempre estaba de juerga o peleando contra alguien que se metiera con su tripulación, pero eso solo era una máscara de lo que él era. Aparentaba que casi nada le molestaba o importaba, pero no era así. En realidad le afectaba muchísimo lo que la gente decía, y mucho más si esa gente era de su confianza, por lo que al enterarse de la muerte de Ryoko, sucumbió a una gran depresión.

- No debería haberte dejado sola… tendría que haberte protegido de cualquier peligro, como lo siento ú.ù

En ese momento levantó la cabeza y vio el barco de Luffy, acordándose inmediatamente de Nami. Ella tenía la misma sonrisa alegre que Ryoko, y su mismo mal genio por supuesto. Cada vez tenía más y más seguro que ella era su hija, pero… porque acabó Nami en una isla distinta a la isla Destiny? Debería estar con su madre, o no? Empezaron a asaltarle dudas y más dudas al respecto, y decidió ir a averiguarlas de una vez por todas…

-------------------------------------------------

- Pasó un año desde que Shanks dejó la isla Destiny, donde ella vivía, pero no se la podía quitar de la cabeza y siempre se le notaba preocupado cuando miraba al horizonte. Fue entonces cuando dio la orden de volver, y así asegurarse de que ella se encontraba bien porque no se fiaba de aquel nuevo escuadrón de la Marina que se estaba ocupando de proteger la isla. Parecían un poco débiles la verdad, pero por lo menos no eran los corruptos que había antes.

- Que pasó cuando llegasteis? Reencuentro feliz? – Preguntó Lucky mientras se comía un trozo de carne.

- Como va a ser un reencuentro feliz si el capitán acabó deprimido? ¬¬U

- Ya basta chicos!! Me dejáis continuar o no? – Dijo Ben encendiendo un cigarrillo.

- Si, si, continua n.nU – Contestaron Yassop y Lucky a la vez.

- Bien, pues resulta que al llegar allí...

--------------------------------------------------

En el barco del sombrero de paja, estaba Nami ordenando unos papeles que necesitaba con información para su mapa. Se encontraba extraña, no solo porque Luffy no hubiera ido de nuevo a disculparse como veía que quería hacer en sus ojos, sino también por la manera en que ese pelirrojo se había marchado sin despedirse de ella siquiera. Era un maleducado, pero bueno, no podía esperarse nada más de un amigo de su infantil capitán.

Sin darse cuenta, suspiró de nuevo, había vuelto a pensar en él. Desde el incidente del mapa que no dejaba de pensar en si debía disculparse o dejar que lo hiciera él, aunque… él ya lo había hecho, pero…

- Ay!! Me estoy calentando demasiado la cabeza!!! XO – Gritó cogiéndosela con las manos.

Fue entonces cuando alguien entró y vio como estaba Nami. Estaba sentada enfrente del escritorio, agachada hacia delante con las manos en la cabeza, haciendo ruidos de molestia. La figura no lo dudó y se acercó a consolar a la chica pensando que ésta estaba llorando.

Al sentir el abrazo que alguien le daba, Nami se sobresaltó, pero notó una cálida sensación de bienestar, así que no se quejó y devolvió el abrazo. Pensó que era Robin quien la estaba reconfortando como tantas veces había hecho antes cuando se sentía mal, pero esta vez había algo raro. Notaba un olor masculino realmente familiar, no era el perfume que acostumbraba a llevar su amiga, sino algo más… fuerte. En ese momento fue cuando se percató de los fuertes y musculosos brazos que la sostenían, no hacia falta ser una genio para darse cuenta de quien era ese par de brazos.

Levantó la cabeza y… confirmado, era Luffy el que la abrazaba de forma protectora, como si quisiera alejarla de sus penas. Ante esto, lo primero que le vino a la cabeza era alejarle de ella y darle una bofetada por atreverse a tocarla, pero recordó la sensación que tuvo, y sin poder remediarlo, se sonrojó.

Luffy se apartó de ella y la miró preocupado, no era normal en él comportarse así, pero que más podía hacer si una de sus tripulantes se sentía mal, y más aun si es por su culpa?

- Perdóname Nami, lo siento muchísimo!!! X(

- … que? O.o – Preguntó la pelirroja después unos segundos asimilando la información.

- No pensé que te iba a afectar tanto que arruinara tu mapa ú.ù

- _Que tierno… _- pensó Nami – _Cree que estoy mal por el asunto del mapa n.n Pobrecito, creo que debería decirle que no es por él… bueno, si que es por él, pero no por ese motivo n.nU Un momento!! Que digo?? De que otra forma podría ser sino… amigos? Si, si… debe ser por eso, jejeje _– Se rió nerviosamente en su cabeza.

Viendo que la chica no contestaba, el moreno se inquietó pensando que no le perdonaba.

- De verdad lo siento Nami!! X(

- mmm… ju…

- O.o?

- JUASJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!! XD

- De que te ríes? O.o

- Luffy, Luffy, Luffy… ya no estoy enfadada contigo n.n – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Ah no? Entonces… por que estabas así? ó.ò

- Así como? o.o

- Tan triste, confundida, preocupada… me molesta mucho no saber lo que te pasa por la cabeza XO

- Jejeje, no pasa nada Luffy, es solo que… tengo muchas cosas en las que pensar, eso es todo. No te preocupes n.n

- Pero ayer cuando te pedí perdón… ó.ò

- … te perdoné! – Acabó la frase Nami.

- Hemm si… pero lo hiciste de una manera muy…ay!! No se como decirlo X3

- Lo se, pero te perdonaba de verdad, aunque no te lo dijera de la forma más correcta, je.

- De verdad Nami? O.O

- Si n.n

- Gracias!!! XD – Dijo antes de lanzarse encima de Nami abrazándola de nuevo.

Nami se sentía esta vez avergonzada, porque Luffy la abrazaba de una forma que la hacía sentir muy cómoda. Desde cuando la abrazaba así? Nunca… espera! Ella como lo podía saber si nunca antes la había abrazado en pleno sentido de la palabra?

- Ejem, ejem… vov

Los dos se giraron para ver quien era el que intentaba captar su atención, y descubrieron que Shanks estaba en el marco de la puerta. Rápidamente Luffy y Nami se soltaron, y se alejaron un poco el uno del otro mirando hacia cualquier otro lado muy, pero que MUY sonrojados.

- Esto… no os quería molestar, pero venía a… bueno… a disculparme por haberme ido de aquella forma ayer.

- _Otro que se disculpa n.nU_ – Pensó Nami – No pasa nada Shanks.

- Eso, pero estabas muy raro, no es normal en ti O.o

- Si, bueno… tenía cosas que hacer n.nU

- De acuerdo, vamos a la cubierta.

Shanks les siguió pensando aun en lo que acababa de ver. Ellos no sabían la envidia que le daba al pelirrojo verlos y no poder hacer lo mismo con su novia, puesto que él cuando abrazó su cuerpo… ya no le podía corresponder…

--------------------------------------------------

- … al llegar allí vimos que todo estaba destrozado, casas, tiendas, calles enteras… todo absolutamente estaba en ruinas. El capitán se quedó paralizado de la impresión, pero de repente echó a correr muy rápido hacía la casa de Ryoko, que así era como se llamaba la chica.

- No me digas que… O.O - Dijeron a la vez Yassop y Lucky.

- Si, lo que estáis pensando. Al verla, se quedó en blanco, y cayó de rodillas al lado de su cuerpo temblándole las manos al acariciar torpemente su cara – Suspiró mirando al horizonte, pensando en la horrible escena que presenció aquel fatídico día – Shanks no se lo perdonó nunca, e investigó a ver que había pasado. Por donde quiera que miráramos, solo había cadáveres y más cadáveres, no había ni una alma el todo el lugar, pero entonces fue cuando encontramos una superviviente. Se trataba de una amiga de Ryoko.

- Después de tal amasacre seguía viva? O.O

- Si. Nos dijo que había estallado una guerra, y que la Marina les trató de proteger como pudo, pero sus esfuerzos no fueron suficientes y así fue como acabaron.

- Y que pasó con la niña? – Preguntó Yassop.

- No dijo nada de ninguna niña, o por lo menos eso es lo que yo se porque habló a solas con el capitán un rato, y luego ya no buscamos más. Al cabo de unos minutos, la chica murió, de modo que enterramos a Ryoko y a ella de forma digna.

- Mmmmm… menuda historia… ahora entiendo porque estaba así el capitán, pero aun no entiendo lo de la niña.

- Yo tampoco, pero investigaremos.

- SI!!! - Volvieron a decir a coro los otros dos.

---------------------------------------------------

- Que quieres que hagamos Shanks? – Preguntó Luffy contento de tener de nuevo a su amigo al lado.

- Esto… ¬¬U – No sabía que decir, él había ido a investigar sobre Nami, pero así no podría.

- Deja de atosigar a Shanks, Luffy. No ves que no tiene ganas de jugar? – Dijo Nami viendo como Luffy acababa de sacar una baraja de cartas – Además tu no sabes jugar o.ó

- Joooo… ¬3¬U

- Donde está el baño? – Preguntó Shanks para salir del paso.

- No te acuerdas que te lo dijimos? Está pasando la cabina del timón, a la derecha. Se te va la memoria eh, Shanks? XD

- Esto… si, eso será n.nU – Dijo entrando dentro.

Ya fuera de la vista de los demás, Shanks volvió a la habitación de Nami, tal y como había hecho la vez anterior y entró sin pensárselo dos veces.

Una vez dentro, miró por todas partes algo que pudiera evidenciar que era hija de Ryoko y suya, pero no encontró nada. Miró en el armario, en los cajones, debajo de la cama, en las estanterías… pero nada. Ya pensando que tendría que seguir investigando a través de ella, se fue hacía la puerta, pero como por acto reflejo, se giró hacia al escritorio y vio tres fotos encima.

Una era de toda la tripulación cuando pararon un día a descansar en una isla. Otra era de unas niñas que jugaban alrededor de una mujer de cabello color fucsia, y otra… de esas mismas niñas junto a esa mujer que vestía esta vez un traje de la Marina. Había algo familiar en esa foto, pero aun no sabía el que. Se fijó más, y se dio cuenta que una de esas niñas era Nami, como podía ser tan tonto? Por algo la tenía, porque esa era su familia adoptiva.

Miró de nuevo a la mujer que llevaba el uniforme de la Marina, esa mujer debía ser la que rescató a la pequeña Nami cuando estaban en guerra. Recordó las palabras que le había dicho la amiga de Ryoko antes de morir…

- …_no te ha dejado completamente solo Shanks, ella estaba embarazada cuando tú te fuiste, y tuvo una hija preciosa, tan alegre como tu. Debes encontrarla…_

Esas palabras… le marcaron mucho, buscó y buscó, pero no pudo encontrar nada. Después de unos meses de búsqueda por las islas cercanas, la dio por muerta puesto que en ningún sitio le daban ninguna información que le pudiera ayudar a saber el paradero de la pequeña.

Volvió a mirar la fotografía, llevaba tanto en ella como en la realidad un collar, el mismo collar que le regaló él a Ryoko cuando se despidieron.

Suspiró…

- Que coincidencia… cuando busco no la encuentro, y cuando dejo de buscar la encuentro por casualidad, je.

Dejó todo tal y como estaba, y volvió a la cubierta justo para ver a Luffy reír como tonto muy sonrojado de algo que la pelirroja acababa de decir. Recordó su comportamiento del día anterior, y la manera en que se abrazaban hacía un rato, y dedujo fácilmente que estaba loco por ella. La verdad es que aun no conocía muy bien como era su hija, pero de algo si estaba seguro, Luffy era un buen partido para ella.

Se acercó al grupo, y en seguida se levantó Luffy corriendo para apartarle y decirle algo en secreto.

- Eh, eh!!! Que pasa? -.o – Preguntó Shanks.

- SSHHHH!!! No grites, solo te quería confesar algo ó.ò

- Dime.

- Yo… yo… estoy enamorado v///v

- Vaya Luffy, me halagas diciendo eso XD – Dijo poniendo la mano en su mejilla como si fuera una chica vergonzosa, todo para hacer rabiar al moreno.

- Que no es de ti!!!!! XO

- Tranquilo, tranquilo… ya lo se, estás enamorado de Nami n.n

- Esto… si v///v Un momento!! Tu como lo sabes? Yo no te había dicho nada hasta ahora O.o

- Se te nota n.n

- Aaahhh… bien -//3//-

- Bueno, y que querías?

- Pues… esto… tu que supongo que tendrás más experiencia… pues… me gustaría que tu me… n///n

- … te diera consejos de cómo conquistar a una mujer? – Acabó Shanks sabiendo lo que iba a decir su amigo.

- SI!!! Por favor Shanks di que si ó.ò

- Claro Luffy, verás lo primero que has de hacer es…

_**Continuará…**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, he dicho ya gomen? O.o

Siento mucho haber tardado tanto esta vez, no he podido hacer nada antes TTOTT Estoy muy estresada entre los exámenes, los trabajos que me mandan y que no me viene la inspiración ¬3¬ No ha sido hasta ahora que por fin he podido encontrar un ratito libre y escribir, uf!! Además, tengo otros fic en la cabeza de la serie Naruto y los estoy ideando, así que tengo bastante trabajo para unos días n.nU

Bueno, a contestar los reviews, que es un vicio que no me pienso quitar jamás!! XD

**Jhon I "El Bronceado"**: Gracias por el comentario, me alegra que te siga gustando el fic n.n Xao!!

**K-oru**: Lo siento mucho por haber tardado (me repito, es una manía T.T) Contesto reviews encantada, no tienes que agradecérmelo n.n Es más, yo te agradezco que leas mi fic. Nos vemos n.n

**PrincessPrym**: Jejeje, ya sabía yo que se preveía lo que iba a pasar, pero de todo modos pronto iba a suceder, así que tampoco pasa nada. Se me ocurrió un día el poner a estos dos como padre e hija, y sumado con que tenía ganas de hacer un LuffyxNami… puf! Salió la idea n.n Si te pareció triste el capítulo anterior… imagino que con este te habrás quedado sin ninguna lágrima, jejeje. Dew n.n

**Lenn**: Que te gustaría más si fuera un lemon LuNa eh…? Bueno, yo no digo nada, pero no habría que descartar esa posibilidad para un futuro n.n (Intriga, intriga!!!! XD) Jejeje. El que dirán lo descubrirás dentro de poco, bueno, dentro de poco si es que puedo T.T (ahí vamos de nuevo… ¬¬U) Pero no voy a adelantar nada XD (de verdad, con esto me estoy haciendo un poco cruel n.nU) Xao!!

**Gabe Logan**: Uy! Pues puede que se enteren dentro de poco, pero sus reacciones ante las acciones de Shanks antes de que lo diga serán muy… bueno, muy variadas n.nU jejeje. Me alegra que te guste. Hasta pronto non

**lady night**: Pues por ahora no le va a decir nada, pero cuando lo descubra… no se de lo que va a ser capaz jeje… Gracias por comentar n.n Dew

**tercy**: Pues lo siento, pero al final he tardado TT.TT (Kitty con una pistola en la cabeza después de tanto repetir) pero tranqui que lo voy a terminar aunque tarde un montón, por eso no te tienes que preocupar n.n Que bien que te haya parecido interesante, eso es lo que me propongo n.n Nos vemos!

**DragFire**: Ves? Por fin alguien que entiende que estos dos tendrían que ser padre e hija en la serie!!! XD Si es que tienen cosas en común: el pelo, que son terribles cuando se enfadan… jejeje, me encanta n.n Xao!!

**Nino-san**: Aaaaaahhhhh!!!! Una ambulancia!!! Nino se me muere!! xox Ah no… que solo es una sorpresa n.nU (caída anime de parte de los lectores XD) No acuses que el fic de Gaara es el culpable de que no actualice T-T, ya sabes que aun no tengo ideas para ese fic, así que no puedo escribir de eso aun ¬3¬ De modo que me puedo volcar en este por (casi)completo XD Jejeje, si, eso si, más adelante le tendrá que empezar a llamar suegro a Shanks jejeje. Es que ya me lo imagino XD Bueno, hablamos por MSN. Xao peke!!! n.n

Perdón de nuevo por tardar n.nU Intentaré no hacerlo de nuevo, pero no os lo aseguro por los motivos que ya he dicho antes.

El próximo capítulo se llamará: **"Las enseñanzas de Shanks".** Ya tocaba que dejara de escribir de Shanks, no? Después de todo esta no es una historia de él.Espero que os guste.

Xao!!! non

_Tania (Kitty kitsune-chan)_


End file.
